1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable electronic device, and more particularly to a portable electronic device having a touch input unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional notebook computer includes a touch pad, which is substituted for a computer mouse, for cursor control. Such a touch pad cannot generate an input signal associated with any express control, such as volume control, and shrinking/enlarging control for a display page. Thus, a plurality of express keys corresponding respectively to various express functions are designed for a notebook computer and are incorporated into a keyboard of the notebook computer. As a result, the notebook computer must provide a relatively large mounting surface for mounting such a keyboard thereon. In addition, it has been proposed another conventional touch pad operable to generate various input signals corresponding respectively to various express functions based on motion of at least one touch point thereon. However, it is noted that, for the same express function, manufactories of such a conventional touch pad each may define a different operating way corresponding to the same express function, thereby resulting in inconvenience in use.
Therefore, improvements may be made to the above techniques.